1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monuments in general, and in particular, to novel monuments used as headstones, grave markers and the like.
2. Prior Art
It has been known to embed small items, such as coins, dried flowers and the components of a watch in small blocks or plaques made of transparent or translucent material, such as plastic. However, these materials have never before been considered suitable for use on a much larger scale as grave markers or headstones, wherein the transparent or translucent plastic member is in combination with means depicting information pertinent to a decedent.
Heretofore, grave markers, headstones and the like are carved from granite or marble, and may or may not have metal plaques affixed thereto. All but the simplest of these prior art monuments are expensive, unwieldy and often simply not attractive for many people.
This invention seeks to provide personalized grave markers, headstones and the like which are novel in appearance, are relatively inexpensive to produce, and further, which may be produced in almost any desired shape and may utilize virtually any kind of information depicting means. For example, if one wished to construct a fitting memorial for a concert violinist, the best one might do using prior art materials and construction methods would be to have the outline of a violin engraved on a stone marker or to have an expensive statuette in the form of a violin for affixation to a conventional grave marker or headstone. By use of this invention, one might have an inexpensive model of a violin constructed, which could then be embedded within a transparent or translucent grave marker or headstone, providing a testament more eloquent than any number of words. As a further advantage, the prior art statuette would be subject to weathering and vandalism, whereas the violin model embedded in a grave marker according to this invention would be safely maintained throughout the ages. To carry the effect even further, one might even construct the entire headstone in the form of a violin. This might involve some expense in addition to that of a more conventionally shaped headstone, but would certainly be much much less expensive then carving a violin in granite or marble. That which was unattainable for all but the wealthiest persons in the matter of highly personalized grave markers and headstones would now be available for nearly everyone.